


Otros ecos habitan

by MenteEnBlanco



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cursilería, Demisexual Jason Todd, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, más o menos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 19:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12660051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MenteEnBlanco/pseuds/MenteEnBlanco
Summary: Si todo tiempo es eternamente presente, todo tiempo es irredimible.





	Otros ecos habitan

**Author's Note:**

> ¡HEY! Esto es el primer lemon que hay en este perfil, omg. Anyway, ojalá les guste, porque tarde tres semanas en esto —procrastinando, tbh— y así.
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS: SEXO, PORNO, TODO LO RICO, AH. Mucha trama pero lo pondré como PWP porque me rehúso a aceptarlo. M. Estoy pasando por una fase, shut up.
> 
> Disclaimer: Mis bebés son míos pero no realmente.
> 
>  
> 
> _Dedicado a Afrodita, porque es la única razón por la que siquiera consideré hacer esto._

**Otros ecos habitan.**

_That Love is all there is,_

_Is all we know of Love._

Jason Todd tiene un crush en su reemplazo y, por estúpido que suene, le está arruinando la vida. Sobre todo ahora, que están en términos civiles y pasan más tiempo juntos y  _Timothy-Puto-Drake_  se la pasa metido en las bases de Jason, comiendo sus barras de cereal —Jason no sabe cómo las encuentra, si él siempre se asegura de esconderlas— y criticando con saña cualquier cosa entre la forma en que Jason barre a cómo terminó la última película de Star Wars.

Todo por un simple  _lo siento_  implícito de Jason, que le llevó una vez una USB y hamburguesas al chico y se lo ganó como su stalker personal.

 _¿Y cómo arruina eso tu vida?_  Uno podría preguntarse.

La respuesta es simple:  _Jason tiene un crush en el estúpido adolescente._  Y ni siquiera es algo  _sexual_  —las cosas que hace en la ducha luego de que Tim se va dicen que  _sí_ , pero la ducha no habla—, es un crush  _completo_  con mariposas en el puto estómago y tartamudeos casi contenidos cada que Tim se saca la camisa y alega que  _hace mucho calor, Jay, pon aire en tu departamento, por dios._

(Y con total derretimiento cerebral cada que juegan Mario Kart en la consola que Tim trajo y Tim, como siempre, gana y sonríe como el maldito sol.)

Así que sí, Jason está jodido.

Si sólo fuera lo bonito y especial, tal vez lo soportaría. Pero están las  _otras cosas_. Cosas que no quiere pensar, pero saben a bilis y miedo en su garganta cada que Tim le pilla observando por demasiado tiempo. Está el horror medio contenido que le atenaza la boca del estómago cada que piensa "¿Y si le digo…?" y está la decepción abismal cuando Tim habla de sus amigos y se va.

Y…  _Bien,_  Jason no es el tipo más  _sensible_  del planeta, pero incluso él debe admitir que saber cuán vacía está la canasta de oportunidades con Tim es doloroso. Como una patada en el estómago o pasar dos meses si fumar, pero peor.

Jason lo hubiese evitado de haber podido. Pero para cuando se dio cuenta de que le  _gustaba_  su reemplazo, este había pasado tres semanas visitando su ruta de patrullaje y se había vuelto  _rutina_.

Y Jason sabe bien lo malo que es que algo se vuelva rutina para él. Jason está consciente de no ser el humano más saludable en el mundo y que se apega demasiado rápido a las personas y cosas y animales incorrectos y cuando, cosa inevitable, se van, Jason se ensimisma demasiado en la decepción y  _traición_  que termina aún peor.

Tim se va a ir algún día y Jason casi no tolera pensar en ello, mucho menos en que, si le dice cómo se siente, ese día pueda llegar aún más rápido.

 _Es mejor así,_ es lo que se dice esta mañana. Ha tenido demasiado tiempo para pensar por ser su día libre y pensar suele dejarle así, pero  _está bien_. Jason va a disfrutar de esta precaria tregua entre Red Robin y Red Hood y guardará buenas memorias para el tiempo en que todo se derrumbe. Está bien ahora y estará bien entonces.

Con ese pensamiento definitivo, decide mover su trasero de la cama y tambalearse a la cocina. La noche anterior recibió un golpe  _doloroso_  y le hace ver estrellas cada que se apoya mucho en la pierna derecha, pero aún tiene trabajo por hacer. Su rutina es simple, café oscuro con demasiado azúcar —que sabe  _extraño_  pero a su madre le gustaba—, algunos huevos, waffles y revisar su teléfono.

Sin embargo, mientras disfruta de su desayuno y lee otro artículo mal escrito sobre una protesta feminista —Jason va a encontrar al periodista más tarde y hacerlo llorar— en Gotham, el sonido de pies sobre baldosín llama su atención. Desde el comedor tiene vista directa a la ventana de la sala, así que sabe que no vale la pena levantarse de su silla: El reemplazo ha venido a arruinar su oh-tan-bella mañana.

Jason suspira. No es así como pensó pasar el día y piensa quejarse aunque no sea necesario.

—Sabes,  _pajarito_ , empiezo a pensar en cobrarte la renta. Sólo te faltan llaves para vivir aquí, Red, no es que me queje, sabes  _cuánto_  aprecio tu trasero ensuciando mis muebles.

Jason deja que el sarcasmo impregne su tono y es aplastado por la sonrisa de Tim, toda malicia.

—Pero,  _Jay_ , ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso?

Jason suelta una carcajada sardónica y regresa a su nutritivo desayuno. No debe invitar a Tim a ponerse cómodo, el idiota lo hace, como si Alfred no le hubiera inculcado buenas maneras. Se sienta en el mesón de la cocina, porque Jason no tiene sillas extra —aunque una parte de él piensa que serían una buena inversión, ahora que  _alguien_  visita y… Pero no, eso sólo haría las cosas más difíciles  _después._  Jason mastica en una suerte de cómodo silencio, pero los ojos de Tim abren huecos en su cerebro y Jason no puede evitar la sensación de que está siendo analizado pedazo a pedazo.

Está a punto de ofrecer una broma para aliviar la tensión que empieza a formarse en su estómago, cuando Tim salta al piso de nuevo. Jason voltea a mirar. La camiseta es demasiado larga para él, pero es una moda que Jason ha visto por ahí. Igual, hace que sea más difícil mirar a Tim a los ojos y no a la piel de sus brazos.

Tim levanta una ceja, Jason frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué harás hoy? Acompáñame al cine.

—¿Es una cita? Oh,  _ufff_ , pajarito, no creo que mi closet sea tan amplio.

Jason no sabe qué responder, así que utiliza la vieja confiable y bromea sobre el tema. Puede sentir sus orejas calentándose y espera que la luz oculte el rojo, pero el sol se cuela con toda la fuerza por la ventana y sabe que sus deseos son vanos.

—Ponte  _bonita_ ,  _Moneypenny_. Veremos Ragnarök.

Jason gruñe, pero ambos saben que ha cedido. No estaba en discusión.

Tim sonríe, satisfecho. Jason quiere pensar que es porque conseguirá deshacerse del boleto extra y tendrá con quién hablar en el cine y no por…  _No porque en realidad sea una cita_. El pensamiento rebota en su cerebro y de repente Jason no tiene más hambre.

Mientras se levanta, Jason corre el plato en la dirección general donde está Tim, porque ha estado con el chico lo suficiente para saber que comería lo que sea a cualquier hora. Lo deja a ello y va a su habitación.

Quitarse el pijama es un dolor en el culo con su pierna como está, pero lo logra. Y luego, como adolescente en su primera cita — _es la segunda_ , o lo sería, si en realidad fuese una cita,  _que no es_ —, se enfrenta ante el dilema de qué usar. Al final, porque todos sus atuendos son similares, se decide por su chaqueta menos agujereada, y una camiseta sin manchas.

Y pantaloneta de flores, porque  _jódanse_ , es lo mejor para su pierna y los vendajes.

Cuando emerge de su cuarto, Tim está ocupado viendo  _Pretty Little Liars_  en el portátil que Jason utiliza para el trabajo. Jason gruñe y lo cierra de repente, Tim, el pequeño malnacido, se ríe.

—¿Estás listo? Empieza en una hora, hay que elegir buenos lugares.

Jason duda que alguien vaya al cine a esta hora de la mañana, pero no va a discutir eso con Tim.

Eventualmente, ambos dejan el apartamento y se embarcan a pie por las calles pútridas de Gotham. El cinema queda cerca y no hay mucha gente en esta parte de la ciudad, así que Jason tiene tiempo para disfrutar del silencio, del sol y de lo mucho que quiere tomarle la mano a Tim y lo ridículo que eso suena. Jason necesita golpear algo o va a volverse loco.

Cuando llegan y Tim paga por sus bebidas —el niño es rico, Jason no va a gastar dinero en él cuando seguro tiene la tarjeta dorada de Bruce en el bolsillo—, el teatro está, como esperaba, medio vacío. Aún hay personal limpiando el desorden de la noche anterior y sólo dos personas más entran a ver la película con ellos, así que están solos en una de las filas altas y Jason siente que debería dejar un asiento vacío entre ellos, pero Tim se sienta junto a él — _sus antebrazos se están tocando_ y Jason sabe qué tan estúpido es, pero eso le pone nervioso — y parece muy cómodo con ello.

Jason está a punto de mencionarlo, pero las propagandas principales empiezan y debe morderse la lengua. Igual no es como si sentarse cerca significara algo. Jason se retuerce en su asiento y Tim le lanza una mirada de reojo.

Al final, Jason decide relajarse. Tim se emociona más y más conforme la película continúa y Jason debe soportar sus comentarios animados sobre  _todo_. Pero está bien. Le deja con una sensación ajena de satisfacción en la panza y… De verdad, Jason necesita dejar de pensar así, no es como que su vida gire en torno al muy embarazoso crush que tiene —excepto que Jason no tiene mucho más aparte de Red Hood y Tim para pensar.

Casi a la mitad de la película, Tim empieza a tensarse. Al principio, Jason no lo nota, pero sus brazos siguen rozándose y de repente la tensión de los músculos es evidente. Cuando Jason voltea a verlo, preguntas alzándose en sus labios, Tim tiene los labios apretados y mira al frente con fuerza.

Jason decide ignorarlo.

El resto de la película continúa su rumbo, con algo de angustia entre los hermanos, así que Jason se convence de que eso es lo que tiene a Tim de mal humor.

(Se deshace de los pensamientos estúpidos de que  _es él_  quien arruina el momento de Tim. Porque no tienen sentido, Tim estaba bien hace un rato.)

Cuando los créditos empiezan, Jason está listo para irse. Tim lo mira como si fuera un ser humano despreciable y Jason enarca una ceja porque…

—Oh, dios, ¡Eres de esos que se van sin esperar la escena postcréditos!

Y Tim suena tan joven que Jason no puede evitar la carcajada. Pero lo complace y vuelve a su asiento. La película no es mala, pero Jason prefiere al Capitán América. A Bucky en especial. Cosas sobre volver de la muerte y demás.

Cuando,  _por fin_ , Tim decide que es posible levantarse, ambos salen de la sala a la odiosa luz del pasillo. Tim juega con los bordes de su camiseta y Jason puede ver la mitad de sus pectorales, medio cerebro pensando en cómo saben, el otro medio preguntándose si no sentía frío en el aire acondicionado.

Tim le empuja con un hombro.

—¿Helado?

—Helado. —Jason ni siquiera lo considera, es caluroso fuera del cine y la sensación de frescura no durará mucho con lo fuerte que este verano ha tomado a Gotham.

Tim los dirige por las calles de nuevo, esta vez a un pequeño puesto de helados junto a una banca. Tim ordena de chocolate y Jason de pistacho. Desde que pone un pie en la calle, Tim habla de la película. Es bueno, porque le da tiempo a Jason de pensar en lo ridículo que es que dos de los individuos más letales en el mundo estén paseando por Gotham, la peor ciudad. Y,  _okay_ , tal vez fantasea un poco con la misma situación en un contexto diferente, pero ese es un pensamiento que guarda en una caja y tira al mar, porque la simple noción es estúpida.

Tim no saldría con alguien como Jason, no importa cuánto haya cambiado en estos años. La locura del Pozo de Lázaro marcó su reputación a fuego en la mente de todos.

(Jason aún puede ver a Tim tensarse cuando está muy cerca.)

Termina por no prestar atención a nada de lo que Tim está diciendo. Tim lo nota y no le importa —no que Jason pueda decir, está muy ensimismado siendo autocompasivo y echándose más tierra en lugar de disfruta la que es, tal vez, su única oportunidad de hacer algo así con Tim.

Es demasiado orgulloso para fingir que esto es una cita, sabe que le hará peor al final y no está listo para explorar la magnitud de estupidez a ala que sus sentimientos pueden exponerle.

El helado en sus manos se derrite y Jason se siente mal. Ha… Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que siquiera consideró comer un helado. Ha muerto y revivido y muerto otra vez, el niño en su interior quiere llorar.

Igual empieza a comer lo que queda de ello.

—Y a todas estas, ¿Cuándo planeas irte otra vez? —interrumpe Tim, cuando Jason está a mitad de lamerse la mano.

Por un momento, Jason está muy confundido. Luego recuerda que la única razón por la que volvió a Gotham hace unos meses es que Ra's estaba metiendo su nariz en cosas indebidas —habla de algo que no se sepa— y el único idiota que puede lidiar con el anciano es Tim.

La pregunta es estúpida, excepto que no, porque están a un teatral paso de terminar el plan y Jason será libre de abandonar la ciudad y volver con Kori y Roy a vagabundear por el mundo.

—No lo sé, apenas el pedófilo deje de coquetearte, supongo.

Tim asiente, se calla. El resto del camino al departamento de Jason pasa en un silencio que de repente es incómodo porque ¿ _Qué le importa al reemplazo_?

¿ _Y qué le importa a él si el reemplazo opina algo_? Jason hace lo que quiere.

(Pero no, porque quiere preguntarle a Tim por una cita real, en París, y nunca lo hace.)

Tim le deja en la puerta, tuerce la boca en una mueca nerviosa que Jason ha aprendido a reconocer y Jason es increíblemente consciente de lo mucho que esto parece una cita. Al final, Tim suelta el aire.

—Nos vemos, Hood —Y la voz es todo Red Robin y Jason no sabe qué pensar sobre ello.

**o-o-o**

La siguiente vez que Tim aparece fuera de su traje de Red Robin es meses después. El caso de Ra's ha sido cerrado, Red Robin casi muere, pero Tim aseguró que es normal en cualquier cosa que involucre a la cabeza del demonio. Jason sigue pensando que el anciano quiere meterse en los pantalones de Tim, pero no puede culparlo. ¿Quién no?

El caso es que Jason volvió con su equipo y están en una misión que los ha llevado por toda Europa. París es sólo un descanso para reorganizarse y para que Kori y Roy tengan sexo de nuevo, después de varias semanas en abstinencia debido al constante peligro. Los dos son máquinas insaciables y Jason estaría uniéndoseles de no ser porque, en realidad, no quiere. Nada que ver con Tim Drake —aunque sí, un poco, pero esto es más  _Jason—_ , Jason no le ve mucha gracia a tener sexo con gente de  _afuera_. Kori y Roy son de confianza y Jason ahondaría en su falta de deseo hacia ellos si no fuera porque está ocupado descansando en el hotel.

Que es donde entra Tim.

No Red Robin, no Tim Drake.

Tim  _Wayne_  hace su aparición por el balcón del cuarto, ante la horrorizada mirada de Jason. Está usando un  _polo_ , que le queda muy bien, pero  _es ridículo_. Hay un escándalo de paparazis diez pisos abajo, Jason puede  _sentirlo_  porque su sentido de preservación está gritando que corra. Cuando Tim logra enderezarse, le tira una de las sonrisas carismáticas que usa para la prensa y Jason se derretiría, pero está demasiado enojado para eso.

—¿Qué verga, Drake?

Tim tiene la audacia de reírse y soltar el acto.

—Tim Wayne tiene vacaciones de verano en París, todos saben que es algún tipo de viaje romántico. Incluso encontraron dos actrices con las que ha estado ¿No has oído los rumores?  _Jayce_ , necesitas salir más.

Y con eso, empieza a explorar el departamento. Jason quiere protestar, pero el libro que tiene en la mano es más importante ahora.

(Porque la historia de Atalanta es interesante y  _no porque le da cubierta mientras observa cada movimiento de Tim_ , no, eso sería estúpido.)

Tim decide que tuvo suficiente a mitad de insultar con palabras bonitas su elección de residencia y ordena comida como si estuviera pagando por el estúpido servicio de hotel. Cuando Jason le hace saber esto, el estúpido se ríe de nuevo y le muestra la lengua. Jason quiere golpearlo en la cara. Con sus labios. Porque  _le gusta_. Y es lo más extraño y asqueroso que puede sentir por alguien tan extraño y asqueroso como Tim Drake.

El servicio al cuarto trae fresas con crema, un postre que es más caro de lo que Jason pensaba siquiera pagar y una botella de vino. A mitad de su segunda fresa, Tim suspira y el ambiente se torna tenso.  _Trabajo._

—Sé que estás lidiando con el alienígena que anda suelto y su tropa de idiotas, pero necesito ayuda —empieza Tim, hablando como si Jason pudiera negarse. Es imposible, es  _Tim_ —, Ra's está… Bueno, lo  _conoces_ , intenta hacer que vaya a su lado de nuevo.

Jason enarca una ceja, porque  _sí, Jason sabe_.

—Creí que había quedado clara la parte donde nadie puede hacer que el idiota te deje en paz.

Tim se ríe, oscuro y malo. Jason odia ese tipo de risa por lo mucho que  _le gusta_. La parte suya que aún se afecta por el Pozo de Lázaro quiere poner un arma en las manos de Tim y sentarse a  _mirar_.

—Ven a la ópera conmigo. —y Jason se pierde de repente, por el cambio de tema y porque, si Tim habló de esto con él, no es un cambio de tema en realidad. No es que sea estúpido, pero a veces su cerebro no puede seguir el hilo de los planes de Tim. Jason enarca una ceja, deja el libro en la cama.

—Querido,  _si lo pides así_ , por supuesto. —Jason bate sus pestañas en una imitación graciosa, para terminar con el aire de seriedad que le molesta tanto.

Tim, al menos, sonríe.

Tim termina por ordenar una canasta de frutas y beber toda la botella antes de que Jason esté listo para salir. Es injusto, porque luego de eso Tim entra al baño y tres minutos después lo deja luciendo como estrella de cine. El muy hijo de puta. Jason se asegura de decirle lo horrible que todo es en su camino al parqueadero, porque al parecer Tim hizo que alguien dejara su  _mercedes_  allí mientras él escalaba el edificio en pantalones de vestir como un puto mono.

Jason no se siente cómodo en el traje, pero está bien, supone. Tiene curiosidad de por qué Tim lo lleva a la ópera y espera que termine en algo  _divertido_ y sucio. Al buen estilo del murciélago: Con disparos como música de fondo y adrenalina en las venas.

Lo único memorable de toda la noche, es la forma en que Tim estuvo a su lado. Nada en contra de los artistas, pero la ópera es para unos pocos —y mucha de la gente asistiendo sólo va por las apariencias, así que sí, Jason no lo siente mucho. Más bien usa el tiempo para observar a Tim y gritarse por dentro por lo estúpido que es sentir cosquillas en el estómago cada que el muchacho se mueve.

En serio, ridículo.

Tim le sonríe al final y desaparece en una limosina cuando salen del teatro y Jason no sabe para qué estuvieron en la ópera para empezar. Siente que se perdió de todo por andar distraído y le decepciona.

Hasta que, por supuesto, el valet se acerca con las llaves de mercedes de Tim y Jason podría morir con el primer rugido del motor. El auto fue modificado. Mejorado. No al nivel del Bat-movil, pero  _cerca_ , porque el reemplazo no hace cosas a medias y, sobre todo, es una noche increíble hasta que la emoción se agota y Jason recuerda que debe ir al hotel a descansar; porque mañana hay una reunión de planeación con su equipo que al fin pondrán su plan en marcha.

Jason diría que luego de la muy confusa noche, no volvió a pensar en el tema, pero no es cierto. Trata de no mentirse mucho estos días excepto cuando lo hace. Se repite que no fue una cita y que nada de lo que  _Tim Drake_  hace es porque sí.

De todas formas, termina deshaciéndose del alienígena en una conveniente nave sellada que se dirige a otra galaxia con un cadáver. Kori está orgullosa y aclama que deben tomar vacaciones por ello, lo que se traduce a pasar un fin de semana en las Malvinas recaudando información de un jefe del comercio mundial de drogas. Jason es, una vez más, invitado a participar de las actividades de sus amigos. Lo declina. No ha hecho algo así nunca y, aunque suene  _ridículo_ , sólo quiere hacerlo con una persona.

(Talia Al Ghul no cuenta.

Talia Al Ghul se aprovechó de algo. Jason estaba vulnerable y ahora que lo piensa bien, odia cada segundo.)

Pasa, más bien, el tiempo bronceándose y hablando con criminales, sacando información que puede o no ser útil, pero que lo distrae.

No piensa en Tim hasta que es demasiado tarde y cree que se empieza a formar un patrón aquí, porque lo encuentra dormido sobre su cama en el traje de Red Robin, dejando una mancha de sangre sobre las sábanas y  _Jason tendrá que pagar por eso también ¿No?_

No puede evitar la bilis que le sube a la garganta, porque el estúpido está muriendo encima de su cama y Jason necesita estabilizarlo. Pero no puede moverse por un buen rato. Se pregunta qué salió mal. El reemplazo luce más delgado que en París y es ridículo porque sólo han pasado semanas.

Jason lo levanta con cuidado y se deshace del traje para contar las heridas. Y…  _Wow._

Jason no puede evitar querer vomitar cuando logra sacar al reemplazo de la camiseta interior y dejarlo en boxers sobre su cama, ahora boca arriba.

Hay…  _Marcas._

Y eso no es raro, no en realidad, Jason tiene las propias y son tan asquerosas como las de Bruce y Dick y Cass y- Sí, entiendes el punto. Las de Tim son diferentes. Son nuevas. Son  _horribles_. El tejido apenas ha tenido tiempo de cicatrizar, se extienden por todos sus brazos y lucen poco profundas pero- pero como si arrancaran pedazos de piel. No lucen como un accidente, a menos que Tim tuviera una batalla con una procesadora industrial de carne.

Por varios segundos, Jason deja que la ira le nuble la vista. Luego, corre al baño y saca el kit de primeros auxilios que es más un mini pack de cirugía que otra cosa. La herida principal, nada que ver con las marcas, está en el pecho. Más abajo del pulmón, no muy profundo pero Jason debe cerciorarse. Al final es algo menor y Tim parece dormir por el cansancio.

Jason no se relaja.

Limpia el corte y cose en un movimiento automático mientras piensa en Ra's Al Ghul y cómo Tim no tenía aquellas marcas en los brazos  _antes_.

Con aún más cuidado, se encarga de desinfectarlas y poner ungüento en ellas. Sanarán bien si el idiota las cuida, pero lucen dolorosas como el infierno y Jason no sabe si Tim es masoquista por soportar la quemadura del traje con mangas tan ajustadas sin usar vendas o algo.

Cuando termina, es entrada la madrugada y el mar brilla con pereza a lo lejos.

Vacaciones tranquilas son pedir demasiado cuando te juntas con los vigilantes.

Jason acomoda el cuerpo de Tim en la cama y se recuesta al lado. Duerme mal porque pasa varias horas intentando no moverse como lo haría para no causar más daño en los cortes de Tim. En la mañana jura que va a sacar la historia completa, incluso si debe encerrar al chico en el intento.

**oo-oo**

Jason continúa en la oscuridad, porque en algún momento durante la noche Tim se va y Jason se levanta solo.

Decide que le vale mierda si el reemplazo tuvo una dura semana y que el chico puede ir a comérsela.

Kori dice que está actuando como un idiota y que debería decirle a Tim lo que siente, y  _no, gracias, Jason está muy bien así_.

No vuelve a ver a Tim hasta navidad, dos meses después y es en la mansión Wayne. La cena pasa en un silencio sepulcral por parte de Bruce y escándalo por todos los demás, incluso Damian. Jason sigue enojado con Tim, pero sabe que si saca eso a relucir ahora quedará como un  _tonto_  porque _¿Alguien a quien no le importa Tim haría eso? No._ Y Jason debe fingir que no le importa, porque la otra opción es demasiado.

Así que termina uniéndose a Tim en el equipo de los ganadores y juntos patean el trasero de Dick y Damian en una guerra de bolas de nieve. Y la vida es buena por un momento, porque Tim luce adorable con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisas malévolas. Jason tiene que apretar los puños, porque la alternativa es jalar al chico y sentir esas sonrisas justo en los labios.

Y eso no pasará nunca.

Cuando todos están muertos del cansancio por tener la pelea más monumental de la historia en el patio de la mansión, Alfred los llama para que beban chocolate caliente y coman galletas que saben a paraíso en el salón principal. Jason está muy ocupado comiendo en el rincón para notar a Tim acercase y tomar asiento junto al él en uno de los muebles, pero cuando lo hace, casi se atora con la galleta.

Siente sus mejillas arder y se obliga a no voltear.

Tim no dice nada, de todas formas. Y así pasa la navidad.

**oo-oo**

Jason es capaz de admitir que su  _crush_  pasó de "leve" a "en ocasiones pienso en nuestro hijo, Peter Jackson Drake y muero un poco por dentro".

Para sí mismo, al menos. Aunque, por las miradas que Kori le da, es muy  _obvio_  y ella lo sabe y Jason sólo puede ignorarla.

Es estúpido. Es  _estúpido_ , ilógico e improbable.

Es  _Tim._

El idiota tiene una forma de meterse bajo su piel y anidarse en sus costillas que le enoja pero no puede evitar.

Lo peor es que es la primera persona por la que siente esto  _de verdad_  y Jason no sabe cómo comportarse frente a ello. Se siente como ser arrollado por un puto tren y estar en caída libre, incapaz de controlar su boca, cuando está con Tim. Y Tim no lo sabe, lo que hace esto diez veces más patético. Lo peor es que Jason sabe que no va a durar mucho antes de que se entere, porque después de navidad ha estado encontrándolo  _todo el puto tiempo, en todas partes_  y si Jason es obvio como para que Kori se dé cuenta, el segundo mejor detective debería ser capaz de notarlo en cualquier segundo.

Pero saberlo no le prepara para la forma _estúpida_  en la que Tim se entera.

No porque lo descubra, no porque alguien le contó, ni siquiera en una de esas locas situaciones con el suero de la verdad.

No.

Es con una llamada telefónica cuando Jason está ebrio por si solo y no para de pensar en todos los escenarios lejanos en los que  _esto_ podría funcionar y decide que decirle a Tim Drake cuanto le gustaría meterse en su cama es la mejor decisión de la vida.

—Estás ebrio.

Es la única respuesta y viene acompañada del sonido de la línea muriendo. Y de repente Jason está demasiado ansioso como para seguir ebrio. Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, más bien y jurando no volver a mirar al pajarito a la cara  _jamás_.

Pero eso también es un mal plan porque Tim Drake está en su casa cinco minutos después.

Jason pretende lo mejor que puede no saber qué hace allí. Tim suspira en la puerta antes de acercarse y arrastrarlo, con gentileza, hacia la habitación. El cerebro de Jason está demasiado asustado y confundido para procesar lo que pasa del todo, así que se deja hacer.

—No quería decir eso —Jason,  _miserable Jason_ , dice. Es un último mecanismo de defensa. Tim no tiene expresión en el rostro y a Jason le gustaría saber qué piensa de todo esto, excepto que de verdad le asusta.

—Lo sé, Jason. Jamás dirías algo así sobrio. —y hay  _algo_ en su tono de voz que suena mal, pero Jason sólo puede atribuirlo al asco porque, si fuera él, Jason también se rechazaría.

Una risa amargada hace su camino por su boca, pero Jason tiene el estómago retorcido en un nudo y no puede  _reír_  en la cara de la única persona que importa de  _esa_ manera y que le está rechazando tan obviamente.

Tim le deja en la cama y esta vez Jason en verdad piensa que nunca más volverá a saber de las visitas amigables que plagaron este año. Por un momento parece que Tim dirá algo más, pero no lo hace. En su lugar apaga la luz y cierra la puerta y Jason tiene dos segundos para sentirse horrible antes de dormir.

El siguiente día llega con un dolor de cabeza estridente y sabor a muerto en su garganta.

Se deleita en los pocos minutos de paz que tiene para disfrutar su sufrimiento, porque cuando su mente deja a un lado la pereza, vienen  _los recuerdos_.

Y de repente Jason quiere que alguna crisis suceda. El fin del mundo, la muerte de Bruce por segunda vez,  _el Ragnarök_. Que la tierra se lo trague, al menos. Pero, como siempre pasa con sus deseos, nada se cumple.

Gotham sigue teniendo un bonito —dentro de lo que cabe— día y Jason es el único con tanta decepción y vergüenza que le causa náuseas.

Suspira.

Supone que al menos ahora no debe preocuparse por lo que Tim podría decir. O por pretender no disfrutar la vista de su reemplazo. Excepto que sí lo hace, porque no va a volverlo a ver y Tim tal vez no le dirija la palabra de nuevo.

Piensa en hacerse bolita y dormir para no pensar, pero tiene hambre, así que sale de su patética habitación en busca de huevos y leche.

Tim está sentado en la única silla. El cerebro de Jason tiene un corto circuito y de repente el pánico vuelve. Antes de que pueda preguntar qué pasa, Tim le mira, da un suspiro y empieza a hablar.

—Dijiste que te gustaba.

Jason pasa saliva.

—¿Eso hice?

—Sé que lo recuerdas. Quiero que lo digas de nuevo. Sobrio. Quiero que me invites a salir.

Y,  _wow_ ¸ Jason sabe que el Reemplazo es cruel, pero _no tanto._ Se siente sonrojar hasta el cuello, pero decide que Tim tiene derecho a rechazarlo de esta manera. Tal vez incluso Jason termine por matar toda la inexistente esperanza de una vez por todas.

Se aclara la garganta. Los dedos de las manos se le duermen y es algo como  _gravedad_  lo que le impulsa a abrir la boca.

—Te amo. Lo he hecho- Lo he hecho por algún tiempo. Y,  _okay_ , sé que es imposible, pero, uh. Me gustaría salir contigo.

Jason nunca ha tenido tanto valor.

Quiere cerrar los ojos, porque la confesión se tambalea y se le arranca del pecho cuando aún no está listo. Pero no lo hace y se alegra, porque Tim sonríe como el puto sol y Jason- Jason no puede creer que eso sea por  _él_ , así que frunce el ceño. Espera risas.

—Quiero salir contigo también, idiota —dice Tim, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Antes de saber lo que hace, Jason ha dado varios pasos al frente y le ha plantado un beso en la boca a Tim.

Y el mundo se detiene.

**oo-oo**

A pesar de los sentimientos, hizo falta hablarlo por dos horas antes de que Jason aceptara que  _no, no es un sueño_  y  _sí, Jason, estoy seguro_  y  _no, no debemos esperar a la tercera cita para tener sexo, realmente me gustaría saltarte encima justo ahora, pero sigues hablando._

Y eso, al fin los trajo aquí.

Tim decidió, a mitad de su conversación, moverse al sofá, donde ahora Jason disfruta de una buena sesión de  _besar a Tim Drake_. Sus manos se siente dormidas y seguro está temblando un poco, pero no puede preocuparse por eso, porque Tim está ahí, en sus piernas, acariciándole las mejillas y el cuello. Y Jason tiene sus manos bajo la camiseta de Tim y la piel debajo es caliente y dura.

Jason no pediría más, pero Tim empieza a desviarse de su boca, castos besos pasando por sus mejillas y bajando a su cuello, donde se tornan sucios de nuevo y Jason no puede hace más que cerrar los ojos, jadear y sentir los dientes de Tim dejar mordidas que se transformarán en marcas mañana.

No puede quejarse. La idea de que alguien las vea y sepa quién las hizo hace que sus pantalones aprieten más en su entrepierna.

Cuando Tim parece satisfecho, se separa. Jason no puede evitar mirarlo, luce precioso con las mejillas sonrojadas y la sonrisa más desvergonzada que Jason le ha visto. Se dice que, si nada resulta, al menos tendrá estos momentos. Tim tiene más planes para distraerlo, empieza a tirar de la camiseta de Jason y él tiene un segundo para avergonzarse de que aún huela a licor antes de que esta desaparezca en algún lugar de la habitación.

Y entonces, las  _manos_  de Tim.

Jason no puede evitar el gemido que sale de su garganta, se siente sensible en todas partes y-

Y, de repente, muy frío, porque recuerda que nunca ha hecho nada de  _esto_ , no en realidad. No sabe qué hacer.

Tim parece captarlo, porque para de inmediato.

—Hey —dice, su voz  _gentil_  y Jason se siente  _vulnerable_ —, ¿Algún problema?

—No, uh. Es sólo que yo no… Nunca he hecho esto antes.

Tim asiente, se endereza y Jason extraña el contacto porque su cuerpo sigue ardiendo.

—No debemos hacer nada, Jay. Está bien.

—¡No! —Jason dice, un poco desesperado pero demasiado ocupado como para que le importe— Sólo… ¿Más lento? Me gusta que, uh. Lo que estabas haciendo, está  _bien_..

Tim le da una sonrisa de lado que tiene a su estómago haciendo cosas extrañas, pero vuelve a explorar toda la piel disponible, esta vez más lento. Jason suspira, sus propias manos acariciando la espalda de Tim. Las manos de Tim son cálidas y amables, Jason se encuentra perdiéndose un poco en la satisfacción del contacto y no es traído a la realidad hasta que Tim se acomoda y presiona sus caderas contra las propias.

—Oh. —Exclama. Es un poco incómodo con los jeans que trae puestos, pero puede sentir la media erección de Tim contra la suya y el contacto es nuevo y placentero.

Tim le da una risa sin aliento.

—¿Sigue estando bien?

Jason asiente de nuevo, decide tomar un rol más activo y sacar a Tim de su ropa, también. Tim fluye con el movimiento y pronto el pecho de su-  _de Tim_  está a su alcance. Dedica dos segundos a agradecer que la luz entra con fuerza por las cortinas y puede apreciar cada detalle del cuerpo de Tim.

En un momento de distracción, Tim lleva una mano al botón de sus pantalones y le da una mirada que pide el permiso que ha tenido siempre. Jason sólo lo besa de nuevo, porque al parecer ahora puede, y se levanta un poco para que Tim saque los jeans y la ropa interior por completo.

Después de un momento, Tim hace lo mismo. El contacto incrementa cuando Tim se pega más a su pecho, le aprieta contra sí y le besa de nuevo. Jason sólo puede dejarse sentir las cicatrices en la espalda y muslos de Tim, acariciar las dunas de piel y los músculos. Jadear cuando Tim presiona sus erecciones juntas sin nada de por medio. La sensación dura y húmeda con preseminal, las pequeñas embestidas y las caricias de la mano de Tim.

— _Joder_ , Tim. —Jason gime, Tim le imita y sus labios vuelven a pegarse en su cuello, lengua y dientes enviando escalofríos por el cuerpo de Jason.

Es tortuoso después de unos minutos, el ritmo lento que llevan. Jason intenta buscar más fricción, pero es imposible.

Tim suspira, se aparta un poco y saca, de la nada, una botella de lubricante y un condón. Jason debe tragar el nudo de preocupación que empieza a formarse en su garganta. Tim le mira directo a los ojos, serio.

—¿Cómo quieres hacer esto?

Jason lo piensa bien. No le molestaría hacer lo que quisiera Tim, pero tampoco querría estar en una posición en la que el joven no pudiese decidir parar en algún momento. Jason sabe que se está sonrojando aún más, pero no puede evitarlo.

—Toma el control. —dice, muy bajo, las palabras saben extraño pero son la verdad. Se siente demasiado íntimo.

Tim no parece sorprendido ni se ríe, sólo asiente y se levanta de sus piernas. Jason quiere apretarlo contra sí, porque la pérdida de contacto hace que su estómago caiga a sus pies. En su lugar, se levanta también, sintiéndose extraño y estúpido, parado en medio de la sala con su erección al aire.

Tim le toma de la mano, la aprieta y esto en  _nuevo_  también. Es raro porque sus manos están húmedas, pero a Jason se le hace importante.

Tomarle la mano a Red, a Tim. Caminar hacia el dormitorio.

Jason no sabe muy bien que hacer una vez en la habitación, así que se deja guiar por Tim. Las manos de Tim están en todas partes aún y Jason se decide a sacar el máximo de esto, así que explora también. Por un rato, se sientan en la cama y sólo se tocan. Manos acariciando costillas, cuellos, muslos. Jason se atreve a acariciar los testículos de Tim, su pene, el ángulo es ajeno porque nunca ha hecho esto para otro chico, pero los jadeos de Tim hacen que el intento valga la pena.

Tim le besa todo el tiempo. En la boca, la nariz, los hombros. Jason se siente ridículo, pero no quiere parar.

Después de unos minutos, Tim le empuja a recostarse. Jason siente un nerviosismo diferente en la boca del estómago.

—Se sentirá mejor si te volteas —dice, besándole la mejilla. Jason lo hace, porque en realidad no sabe qué esperar, excepto que hacer esto con _Tim_  le sabe surrealista y a paraíso. Como las galletas de Alfred, pero Jason no quiere pensar en  _Alfred justo ahora_.

Tim le señala con cuidado la posición, Jason hubiera esperado poder tocar a Tim más, pero figura que eso vendrá, si tiene suerte, para la próxima vez. Por ahora se mantiene sobre sus codos y rodillas y se siente vulnerable, expuesto. Tim deja besos por toda su espalda, desde los hombros hasta sus glúteos —y allí deja leve mordiscos que dejan a Jason jadeando y consciente de que está haciendo un desastre de fluidos en las sábanas.

Y luego,  _las manos de Tim_.

Una de ellas acaricia sus testículos, masajea un poco en su ida al tronco de su pene. Jason de deshace un poco, pero es cuando otros dedos, fríos y untados de lo que probablemente es lubricante, hacen pequeños círculos en su entrada, que Jason siente que va a morir.

En contra de su voluntad, su cuerpo se tensa. Puede oír a Tim diciendo cosas para calmarle e intenta relajarse lo suficiente para que Tim pueda empezar.

Lentamente lo logra y Tim está ahí todo el tiempo, enviando escalofríos placenteros por su espalda y manteniéndole firme, una pierna entre sus muslos.

Cuando está listo, Tim empuja contra su entrada con un dedo. La intrusión es  _incómoda_ y arde un poco, pero Jason se decide tolerarlo con calma. Ha leído lo suficiente para saber que se pone mejor y Tim susurra lo mismo cerca de su cuello, moviendo ambas manos en un ritmo similar.

—Podemos parar cuando quieras —murmura contra su espalda, Jason gruñe un poco, excitación y nerviosismo en la base del abdomen.

—No.

Tim suspira y continúa, moviendo su dedo en círculos, hasta que Jason se siente relajado y empieza a ser un poco placentero. Al menos hasta que Tim agrega un segundo y el estiramiento arde más firme esta vez. Tim le besa la espalda de nuevo y acelera el ritmo en la mano que acaricia su pene; hace algo con sus dedos, cerca de la punta, que tiene a Jason gimiendo más alto que antes. Y a Tim escondiendo una sonrisa en sus caderas.

Luego de una eternidad, Jason empieza sentir la excitación de nuevo, esta vez distinta, en las entrañas. Tim roza contra  _algo_  dentro de él que hace a sus rodillas gelatina.

Embiste con sus dedos una vez en esa zona, Jason ve estrellas y piensa que si sigue con ello se va a correr antes de poder hacer a Tim sentirse bien.

Pero Tim no lo hace.

Saca sus dedos en su totalidad y Jason siente a la vez pérdida y anticipación. Puede escuchar el sonido del empaque abrirse y sentir un poco de lubricante en medio de sus glúteos. Luego la presión en su entrada y, lentamente, la sensación de estar… A falta de una mejor palabra,  _lleno._ Tim deja salir todo el aire de golpe, con algo entre un gruñido y un jadeo.

Al principio es aún más extraño e incómodo que con los dedos, Jason apenas resiste las ganas de moverse, pero Tim empieza un ritmo muy lento, brindando caricias a sus caderas e instándole a relajarse. El movimiento pronto se transforma en algo mejor, Jason puede ignorar los sonidos obscenos y concentrarse en la piel de Tim resbalando contra la suya, despertando cosquilleos placenteros que le tienen gimiendo con menos rodeos.

Tim presiona ambas manos en sus caderas y Jason sabe que habrá moretones allí también. Aprieta los ojos, burbujas de placer se forman bajo su piel y Jason apenas piensa en poesía y metáforas estúpidas.

Tim le besa la espalda de nuevo y, de repente, no es suficiente el ritmo lento de las embestidas.

—¿Tim-? Huh,  _mierda_  —Jason tartamudea un poco, Tim se detiene y  _no,_  le sale un gemido ahogado de la garganta—. No te atrevas a parar, joder, sólo… Más-

Tim suelta una risita.

—Es nuevo escucharte perder las palabras —dice, el idiota, y Jason respondería algo igual de irritante, pero Tim se mueve de nuevo, está vez más rápido y a otro ángulo que hace a sus entrañas derretirse como mantequilla.

Gime más alto, Tim le muerde los hombros y Jason medio escucha que murmura cosas, pero está demasiado ido en la sensación como para prestarle atención.

Sigue sin ser suficiente.

Por suerte, Tim se da cuenta, porque libera una de sus manos y la usa para masturbar a Jason. Por un momento, parece que Jason olvida las palabras —es  _demasiado_  y no lo suficiente, Jason siente que va a morir—, pero cuando las encuentra, es para decirle a Tim cosas… Cosas a las que no presta atención y tal vez sean menos sexuales.

El orgasmo empieza a construirse y Jason siente que su cerebro deja de funcionar, todo es una vorágine abstracta de placer y  _Tim_  y  _Tim causándole placer_  y sueños cumplidos.

Jason se viene rápido, con un grito silencioso, pero no puede avergonzarse, porque Tim lo hace un par de segundos después y es tan  _intenso_  que le hace retorcer los dedos de los pies. Tim sigue repartiendo besos lánguidos por su espalda y susurrando palabras apreciativas.

Luego de varios segundos —una eternidad— Tim se retira, soltando una pequeña risa por el sonido húmedo que hace. Jason se sonroja, pero no hace más que derrumbarse en la cama y disfrutar el ardor en sus músculos y la satisfacción que se anida en sus huesos. Tiene apenas energía para estirarse, sus muslos temblando. Tim deja un beso allí también, mientras se saca el condón. Acaricia una de sus rodillas y se levanta al baño, sin cuidado de taparse.

Jason se pregunta cómo puede estar tan seguro, pero supone que Tim es hermoso y debe saberlo. Si Jason no estuviera tan dañado, tal vez no se avergonzaría.

El pensamiento casi arruina la mañana, pero Jason decide no dejarlo.

Cuando Tim entra de nuevo a la habitación, tiene el cabello húmedo y una toalla en las manos. Jason enarca una ceja, nervioso, decide atrasar la conversación siguiente.

—¿Vas a limpiarme ahora? —dice, tono sardónico, pero se deja hacer cuando Tim pone sus manos el él.

Tim sonríe, malo y agrio.

Jason siente el estómago en sus pies.

**Author's Note:**

> 7994 palabras.
> 
> JÁ.
> 
> 17 páginas de trama para un lemon mediocre, pero sigo orgullosa. Este es, probablemente, el fic de un solo capítulo más largo que he escrito y todo se lo debo a mi subconsciente, que hizo todo lo posible por evitar llegar al sexo, porque es así de puto.
> 
> Estoy super feliz de poder superar algunas de mis reservas al escribir el primer lemon en años. Mucho de lo que me detenía es que suelo proyectarme en mis fic y, lmao, al estar en algún punto del espectro de la asexualidad, es extraño no poder hacerlo. So yeah, sorprendentemente, lo disfruté. Mis bebés son felices y yo igual.
> 
> Y Bottom!Jason es vida y amor y el fandom en español no lo aprecia lo suficiente.
> 
> Also, me niego a etiquetar a Jay como OOC cuz fuck u, thats why. Mi bebé no es sólo armas e ira, no después de todos estos años.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer, gente! Espero que haya valido la pena.


End file.
